campbuddyfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Route
Hiro's Route begins most noticeably when Keitaro joins Hiro in planting some seeds and gardening. Here, Hiro gets excited and the two go off to start planting things together around the camp. As they do so, the two begin to talk. Hiro brings up how much he missed being with Keitaro all the time and how they used to always hang out. As they continue to talk, the two eventually bring up Hiro's mother, seeming to shift Hiro's mood a little as he reminds Keitaro of how she is still sick. Keitaro soon feels guilty, realizing how much Hiro and his mother really did miss his visits, so he promises to Hiro that after the camp is over, he will visit him and his mother just like the old times. The two give one another a pinky promise and the day soon thereafter ends. The events of the next few days unfold, and soon, it comes to the 7th day. During the morning, Keitaro had chosen to go to breakfast only to instead be cut off by Hiro coming back from the cabin to relax. At that time, Hiro strips off most of his clothing (excluding his boxers) and is left with him saying about how he feels so hot due to the humidity. Keitaro is left in shock and surprise. As he begins to think about him, he begins to realize that he has feelings for Hiro. Although, before he can ponder the thought for too long, he tells himself that it's wrong and Hiro gets himself dressed. Soon after, Keitaro finds out about the camp and the past it has. Doing the best he can, Keitaro encourages Yoshinori to have the campers participate in a sports festival in an effort to show Sir Goro how the campers can work as a team. When the time comes, Keitaro's team (consisting of the members of his cabin) is paired up to compete with Taiga's team, therefore, giving them a greater cause to win the contest. Before the events begin, they all decide on who is doing what event. Then, Keitaro goes to cheer on Hiro since he is the first to go. Keitaro tells Hiro that he will have a prize for him after, causing Hiro to playfully say that he wants a kiss if he does it. Keitaro is at first embarrassed but soon brushes it off as if it is nothing, causing Hiro to seem down once Keitaro leaves. He quickly pulls himself together though and gets ready for the race, extra motivated due to Keitaro. Hiro wins the race easily and soon enough, the score is tied at 2-2 with Keitaro doing the tie-breaker round. Hiro goes to him and quickly gives him some words of encouragement too before the round starts. Keitaro gets near the end of the rope climb against Taiga, but before he finishes, he hears Hiro cheering for him from down below. This quickly motivates Keitaro to finish the race, winning against Taiga's group. Keitaro and the rest of his team celebrate their victory, and soon enough, the bunch goes off to do their own things. Keitaro and Hiro, however, stay together to clean. Soon enough, the two begin to talk and Hiro brings up how he knew Keitaro had masturbated in the shower the other night when they'd all taken a bath together. Keitaro is mortified by this and tells Hiro to stop teasing him. Instead, this ends up leading the two into the route's first H scene. Right after these events, viewers get a little peek of Hiro afterward. Proud of himself for finally showing Keitaro how he felt (seemingly), Hiro gets pumped as if that were a confession in and of itself. He tells himself he will do more of this with Keitaro. He then runs into Taiga who is inside their cabin and quickly shoos him out as per any of the routes. Time is skipped to a week later and the group is going out on a trip to the beach. Hiro quickly says he will make Keitaro some food, making Keitaro excited due to his knowledge of how good Hiro's cooking is. Soon, Keitaro gets pulled away by the others; however, this shows the viewer a glimpse of how Hiro is feeling a slight bit jealous. At this point as well, the story shifts narratives, answering dialogue from Hiro's point of view instead of Keitaro's and seeing more of what Hiro is seeing and thinking. This leads the viewer to see Hiro's frustration since he can't tell Keitaro how he feels, queuing Aiden's entrance to the scene. Aiden asks as to why Hiro looks so upset, prompting Hiro to ask him how you know if someone likes you back. Aiden quickly realizes what's happening and tells him that you just have to confess your feelings and see how it goes since you never really know until you try. Hiro finally accepts this and makes his way back to the rest of the group. Aiden and Hiro make their way to the rest area and sit down to eat, Hiro quickly going to Keitaro's aid by getting him food. However, as he is doing so, he sees Natsumi get him water. As Keitaro thanks Natsumi, Hiro once again becomes jealous. Yoichi notices this and pesters him about it for and short while, and then the day continues on. Soon thereafter, the group gets back to traveling only to reach the beach in due time. The boys all get dressed into swimwear and go out for a swim. Once again, this leads to Keitaro to compliment Natsumi, finally pushing Hiro to storm off in a fit. Keitaro and the others are confused by this, but in the end, Keitaro decides to go after Hiro in hopes to find out what was angering him. Once Keitaro finds him, he asks what's wrong and Hiro speaks up, saying how he hates seeing everyone all over Keitaro like that while he barely gets any attention. Keitaro seems confused, telling him he is his best friend, but instead, this causes Hiro to burst out saying how he doesn't just want to be friends. Keitaro, being completely dense to the situation, doesn't get it, but this instead leads them into another H scene. After the boys finish, Keitaro seems confused about his feelings for Hiro but doesn't say anything about it, regrouping with the others like before. Soon enough, the next few days go by including multiple activities that the scouts did as a group. Later on, Keitaro goes back to the tent and Hunter says how Hiro obviously likes him. Keitaro once again seems confused, and the others push it off until they all leave the tent for food. Hiro and the rest of the group soon go to sleep and wake up the next day only to find Hiro and Yoichi to be laughing at a picture. They soon find out the picture is of Goro's butt, which seemed to have been taken by Keitaro's camera. Keitaro, however, had no idea what the photograph was doing there or how it appeared. Soon enough, Keitaro gets caught by Sir Goro. Upset as expected, Goro asks who did it, saying that if the belligerent wouldn't accept the responsibility, then the whole camp would be punished. Keitaro, knowing it wasn't himself stands up anyway to protect his friends. Keitaro claims that it was his camera but he wasn't the one who took the picture. Goro blames it on him anyway and says that he will expel Keitaro from the camp as soon as they all return from their trip to the beach. Keitaro is left in total dismay from this; he didn't want to be kicked out from the camp that he had grown to love. Hiro begins to yell at Sir Goro about how Keitaro didn't do anything wrong, and Hiro runs off into the woods to which Keitaro quickly follows. The two soon talk it out and Keitaro calms Hiro down, telling him that they should head back to camp. Both in agreement, they begin heading back to where everyone is only to instead find themselves lost. Without warning, their situation worsens when Keitaro and Hiro fall into a hole in the ground of some sort that they are unable to get out of. The two decide to get a fire going and to just wait in the meantime, hoping that the others would come and save them. However, this takes them longer than expected, leaving the two boys stuck overnight in the cave. Being trapped together for a long time, the two begin to talk, and Hiro tells the story of how the hair clips in his hair (given to him by Keitaro) meant so much to him. Soon enough, Hiro's emotions get the best of him, and he tells Keitaro how he feels about him. In addition, Hiro finally kisses him. Another H scene ensues and the two then get some sleep, Keitaro feeling guilty for not giving Hiro an answer just yet. Keitaro decides he needs more time to give him his best answer. The two boys are eventually found and brought out. They're brought back to the camp where Sir Goro once again speaks to him about the punishment. Goro says to Keitaro that he needs time to decide, causing him to go back to his friends in hopes that he won't be expelled from the camp. With this, their friends all begin to tell Keitaro and Hiro their theory of how it might have really been Taiga that took the photograph of Sir Goro. This prompts Keitaro to tell them to leave the situation be so nobody gets into any more trouble than there already is. Knowing that Keitaro wouldn't let them, Hiro decides to instead orchestrate a secret investigation on the events that happened at the time and place the photo had been taken. After asking as many people as they could about what they remember, Hiro's group had finally pieced together a full story that they could use against Taiga. Soon, they decided to confront Taiga about it, busting him and causing the blame to finally be lifted from Keitaro. At first, Keitaro was upset that they risked their own expulsion for him, but he quickly became grateful for what they did and thus continued their adventures at Camp Buddy. Over time, more conflicts would come up between Natsumi and Hiro. Soon enough, the conflicts would resolve but in lieu of the conflicts between them, Hiro would find other conflicts of his own. Hiro was given a letter from his aunt saying that his mother was being transported to the city hospital where she would be staying to get treatment for her illness. Keitaro could tell that the Hiro seemed down because of this, and so he explains the situation at hand to Scoutmaster Yoshinori. Luckily for them, Yoshinori happened to need to go to the city for other business, so he offered to take Keitaro and Hiro along with him so that Hiro would be able to visit his sickly mother. Keitaro and Hiro happily accepted and decided to leave the next day for the city. Keitaro, however, already having had settled his quarrel with Taiga, remembered what Taiga had asked about why Hiro invited him to the camp. He kept that in mind before promptly going to bed to get ready for the next day. The beginning of the next day went by quickly with both Hiro and Keitaro going with Yoshinori and starting their drive into the city. Keitaro noticed that Hiro seemed a bit distant. He talked about how he was worried that they wouldn't be able to hang out and be together like they currently were once the summer vacation ended. Keitaro quickly stated that he would try to hang out with him more, which reassured Hiro a little bit before they finally arrived at the hospital. Once the two arrived, they went up to Hiro's mother's room and greeted her. They began to talk with Keitaro bringing up how he was going to come over to their house like he used to when they were younger, queueing his mother to tell Keitaro to grab a nurse. At this, she then waited for Keitaro to leave before asking Hiro why he hadn't told him. At first, it wasn't clear what they meant, but soon, it was revealed that after the camp was over, Hiro and his mother were going to be moving to the city for her treatment and the real reason Hiro signed Keitaro up for the camp was as a way to say goodbye. He told his mother how he was scared and he didn't want Keitaro to hate him or such. This all brought her back to telling her son he had to tell Keitaro at one point or another. Hiro was pretty worked up at that point, and Keitaro soon came back into the room and they started to talk about their times at Camp Buddy as if none of what Hiro and his mother had conversed about before had happened. Once arriving back at the camp, Hiro and Keitaro go to bed leading Hiro to have a nightmare about Keitaro hating him after telling him that he'd be moving to the capital after the camp ended. Finally, Hiro decided to tell his friends about his issue. After asking, all of his friends encouraged him to be straightforward and to go ahead and tell Keitaro. On the other hand, Keitaro had at the same time figured out the situation himself and was looking for Hiro to ask him if it was really true. Surprised about Keitaro's knowledge at first, Hiro reveals that he would indeed be moving after the camp ended. At this point, Hiro continued on and tells him how he also wanted to be able to finally tell him that he loved him after all the years they've spent together. With this, Keitaro makes up his mind and finally says that he loves him back, bringing Hiro to tears and creating a very heartfelt and intimate moment between the two. Not long after, when the camp ends, everyone including Keitaro and Hiro has to leave the camp but Keitaro still promises to try to visit the capital to see Hiro more often. The couple part ways, but now with no regrets. In the epilogue, it shows Hiro telling his mother about how excited he is to see Keitaro again. Supposedly, Keitaro had been trying his best to visit as much as he could (which was about once a month), so he couldn't wait to see him again. To his surprise, his mother tells him that she is getting better and they are looking to be discharged soon. At this, Keitaro enters while Hiro's mother says how they are most likely going to be moving back to where they used to live. The boys seem to be very excited and ask if they can go back to Camp Buddy in that case. She says yes, and the two light up with excitement. The last shot is of the two boys once again in front of the Camp Buddy entrance together holding hands as they head off to find their friends and start another summer at Camp Buddy. Category:Routes